Las cosas pasan por algo
by Venefica.d
Summary: de la autora de Always... venefica.d les trae "Las cosas pasan por algo".. una joven apunto de casarse. un joven misterioso. si digo mas, se pierden la historia. 100% real. mal summary sorry jeje pasen y vean
1. Chapter 1

Las cosas pasan por algo.

Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni sus cosas; yo los uso, por placer. Son actores en mi obra. Son actores… en mi vida.

Tal vez me recuerden del fic: Always (que no está terminado aun, pero no será abandonado, no os preocupéis). Hoy les traigo algo nuevo; una historia de amor y dudas, como muchas. Pero mágica. Y ese toque mágico es lo que la ha hecho realidad. Bienvenidos sean; pasen y vean.

1:

Quizás le parezca una locura, la realidad es que no lo es; aunque por momentos duden de mi cordura, los invito una vez más a sumergirse en mis palabras, empaparse de mi esencia en estado puro, y apreciar, como hoy en día aprecio, los regalos de la vida.

Mi nombre es Duplica, tengo 18 años, y estoy a una semana de terminar el secundario y a menos de un mes y medio de casarme. Si, de casarme. Sé que soy muy joven, que tengo una vida por delante, y blah blah blah. Les recuerdo que a principios del 1900 las mujeres se casaban a los 15 años con hombres de más de 30. No me juzguen, soy una romántica empedernida. Y creo y asumo que de errores se aprende, por ende si es un error algo bueno voy a rescatar. A ver tampoco es que es un pacto suicida, es simplemente la unión legal de dos personas. Dos personas que hace poco mas de 1 año y medio de novios, muchas peleas, una suegra y una cuñada que me odian a muerte; muchos celos, muchas mentiras y muchos metros de cuernos sobre mi cabeza. Si, dije cuernos, si soy cornuda y me voy a casar con el igual. Si, es un capricho, y como todo capricho hasta que no lo logre no voy a parar. Esa es una de mis características, teniendo todo que perder me arriesgo igual. No me importa el precio que tenga que pagar, en tanto cumpla lo que deseo, así tenga que sacrificar mi dignidad. Por un deseo que no está muy claro para mí.

En fin, fuera de ese tema del casamiento, de mi turbulento noviazgo, el estar a días de terminar el secundario, estar planeando una boda, y arreglando sus últimos detalles me tienen algo cansada; sobre todo porque hace unos días empecé a trabajar en un call center. Pero no es cualquier call center, es una corporación más turbia que el agua de las cloacas. Trabajo en un lugar que atenta contra la privacidad de sus usuarios. De hecho mi labor principal es escuchar los mensajes de voz de muchos países de habla hispana; y transcribirlos a mensajes de texto. Demás está decir que conozco algunos secretos horribles de ciertas personas que no conozco, o sus cuentas bancarias, o peor aun; luego de escuchar por millonésima vez la voz de la chica del CITIBANK España, estoy realmente deseando conocerla. En fin ese es mi trabajo hoy en día, aspiro a conseguir algo mejor pronto, pero por ahora me sirve para costearme los pocos lujos de los que abuso.

Siempre fui además de una persona extremadamente tímida; muy sociable, y si tomo confianza hasta puedo llegar a ser una gran amiga, y eso me paso a nivel trabajo, empecé el mismo día que una chica llamada Misty; gran persona, se le nota un corazón valioso, un carácter algo cambiante, pero muy compañera. Nuestra amistad floreció sola, y es por eso que hoy; a una semana de haber empezado a trabajar, ella está junto a mis amigas organizando mi Mega Despedida de Soltera.

Si, dije MEGA. 5 días previos a la unión nupcial. Me caso el 18 de enero; y desde el 5 vamos a celebrar. La primer noche, cena y show en un restaurant árabe. La segunda noche, pijama party con mis amigas más queridas, para embellecernos, chismosear, y divertirnos como lo hacíamos años atrás. La tercer noche, saldríamos a descocarnos a algún boliche, donde el alcohol y la música, nos liberarían de los recuerdos de aquellos hombres que eran dueños de nuestros corazones. La cuarta noche iríamos a un stripp bar luego de que un trencito de la alegría nos paseara por todas las avenidas principales, nuevamente el descoque llegaba a nuestra noche. Y la quinta noche era la más importante, era la noche previa a mi casamiento, y seria especial porque debía escoger un stripper NO-profesional. Para esto debía seducir algún hombre, usando la táctica que quisiera, hacerme la pobre victima cornuda, la noviecita dudosa, etc. Pero no era tan sencillo como parecía, y eso que individuos a elección no me faltaban, no, debía escoger a alguien que no conociera.

Así fue como Misty me convenció de que conquistase al chico nuevo del call. Un joven moreno, apuesto, con los ojos rasgados. Desde la primer noche que entro al call, ninguna chica le sacaba los ojos de encima, y Misty, quien lo devoro primero con la mirada, actuaba de modo extraño cuando él se le acercaba. Era como si la estuviera acechando, era un depredador esperando que su presa aquella en su red. Había algo sensual en sus maneras sencillas. No habíamos; cruzado palabra, siquiera nos habíamos presentado. Y ahí estaba yo, sentada al lado de Misty, haciendo como que prestaba atención a lo que transcribía mientras escuchaba atenta la conversación entre él y los otros chicos. Hablaban de un tema de Pink Floyd que yo conocía tan bien.

-Another brick in the wall del cd doble The Wall —dije sin pensarlo.

-si, esa es. Ves, esta chica sabe más de música que vos—respondió él, dirigiendo una mirada desaprobatoria a aquellos compañeros que se creían genios musicales.

-es una de mis canciones favoritas, de Pink Floyd—me gire al decir esto, y su mirada me hizo temblar, era como si me estuviera desnudando con solo verme. Apenada me di vuelta otra vez, poniendo atención a lo que escribía, y captando la mirada inquisidora de Misty.

Cuando llego la hora del break, nos fuimos al baño con Misty; el baño era el único lugar del edificio donde podíamos fumar, y por el horario no teníamos permitido salir a la calle. Estaba recostada contra la pared, inhalando y exhalando el humo mentolado dentro de mis pulmones. Me sentía extrañamente contrariada. No había hecho nada malo, pero ese chico me transmitía algo, y su mirada, era tan penetrante como mil vidrios atravesando una tela.

-buen modo de romper el hielo—me dijo Misty con una sonrisa que no dejaba de demostrar su orgullo y buen ojo.

-bleh, es que hacía mucho estaban discutiendo por el estúpido tema, y era tan sencillo. Tenía que decirlo, si no me sacarían canas. —le di otra calada a mi cigarrillo y lo apague con el agua del lavabo. –Vamos, se nos hace tarde y quiero un café antes de esclavizarme otra vez—le dije mientras salía del baño.

En la sala de break, había solo dos personas más y él. Me sonrió cuando entre, y tuve que ocultar mi cara para que no viera el abanico de colores que cubrían mi rostro. La tome a Misty del brazo y la arrastre fuera de la sala, directo a nuestras maquinas.

-oye, ¿no querías un café?—me pregunto algo confusa y enojada.

-si, pero cambie de idea, este chico me pone los pelos de punta con sus sonrisas.

-como digas. — respondió.

Rogaba porque el tiempo pasara rápido para poder salir de allí. 2 horas y él se iría y yo quedaría sola con Misty por unas 2 horas más. Solo 4 horas y estaría en mi cama analizando que es lo que ocurría.

Así pasaron los días, mi fiesta de graduación, a la que llegue tarde porque se acoplaba con mi horario de salida. Mi fiesta de egresados. Faltaba 1 mes para el gran día, y aun había cosas sin terminar de arreglar.

Por esos días, Misty se había puesto más insoportable con el tema día 5. Quería que todo estuviera listo, y que no fuera nada de último momento. Fue una de esas noches en las que la olla se destapo, y todo el call center se entero que me iba a casar.

-pero sos muy chica—me decían algunos

-no te podes casar—me decían otros.

-la madurez no te la da un papel—me decían los que no se llevaban bien conmigo.

-felicitaciones—decían algunos que trataban de ponerle la mejor onda, aunque sus caras no demostraran esa felicidad en absoluto.

En fin, sus opiniones no me importaron, solo la de una persona que no había estado yendo a trabajar me importaba. Pero no sé por qué razón.

Cuando ya había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que me hiciera el favor, ya había fijado los ojos en él. Y era él lo que quería, así fuera una sola vez. Quería sentirlo a él. Él volvió a aparecer. Brock se llama. Su cabello negro, corto lucia parado en pequeños picos; no estaba afeitado, y parecía que un camión le había pasado por encima. Pero yo lo encontraba perfecto.

El día que volvió a aparecer, yo tenía puesta una remera de tirantes finitos, dejando al descubierto mi espalda, donde yacía orgullo el arlequín que me tatué en honor a mis 18 años, para cerrar algunos capítulos y honrar a mi banda predilecta.

-es el arlequín de Lacrimosa ¿verdad?—me dijo bajito, para que nadie a nuestro alrededor lo oyera.

-si, es mi banda favorita—le dije sin querer prestarle mucha atención, tratando de evitar caer en la tentación de hablar de mas o de dejarme en evidencia.

-son geniales—por su modo de decirlo supe que sabía de que hablaba, y que también le gustaba esa banda. Genial. Un punto más a su favor.

-tuve el placer de conocerlos en persona—le dije con orgullo mirándolo; me devolvió una sonrisa que me desarmo y me desequilibro totalmente.

-no te creo—dijo desafiante.

-no necesito que me creas—mi orgullo había sido herido—puedo demostrarlo. - Y fue todo lo que hablamos esa noche.

Por otro lado, mi noviazgo en esos días pendían de algunos finos hilos, un nuevo rumor de infidelidad me rondaba; y él, siempre tan inteligente lo negaba aun cuando le exponía las pruebas bajo sus ojos.

Habíamos estado peleando últimamente, pensé que sería por los nervios de los preparativos para el casamiento, o el problema sin fin de las infidelidades pero no, era más que eso. Yo trabajaba en una zona bastante peligrosa en el horario que debía transitarlo, tanto a la entrada como a la salida. Y él, él ni siquiera hacia el amago de querer acompañarme, o siquiera disimulaba su falta de interés en cuidarme. No voy a mentir y decir que no me dolían esas actitudes, pero al fin y al cabo eran justo lo necesario para poner en marcha mi plan. Sería una despedida de soltera excepcional. Única por donde se la viese, porque sería despedida de soltera y venganza, todo en una. Oh si, iba a llegar muy lejos en mi 5to día, y se lo iba a mostrar a mi futuro marido cuando ya hubiéramos dado el sí. Para que sintiera en carne propia lo que era que esos ojos que tanto amor decían profesar se fijaran en otras carnes.

Unos días después de la charla sobre la banda, y hurgando en facebook como de costumbre. Encontré el perfil de Brock. Pero no le mande la solicitud, simplemente le envié un inbox y la foto que probaba que yo conocía a la banda en persona. Asombrosamente su respuesta no se hizo rogar.

Brock: ¡genial!

Duplica: así es. No mentía cuando te decía que los conocía

Brock: en realidad no lo dude. Simplemente me gusta ver cómo te enojas.

Duplica: ah ¿sí?

Y seguimos discutiendo por unas horas, cuando el sueño producto de la jornada laboral me vencía, me despedí y antes de apagar la PC; me di cuenta que él no me había mandado tampoco la solicitud de amistad. Apague todo y me fui a dormir.

Dormí todo el día, y soñé cosas hermosas. Estábamos él y yo juntos, éramos felices, era todo muy hermoso. Hasta que el sonido de un mensaje entrante en mi celular me saco de mi bello sueño.

Amorcito: nos vemos hoy antes de que entres a trabajar?

El simple hecho de leerlo me había fastidiado. Ya no era lo mismo, y no sabía qué era lo que había cambiado. Rápidamente teclee una respuesta negativa, alegando que estaba cansada y que planeaba cenar con unas amigas antes de entrar.

El celular volvió a sonar.

Amorcito: ok. Te amo.

Me supieron agrias esas últimas dos palabras. Falsas incluso. Deseché esos pensamientos, y empecé a prepararme para la noche. Cuando salí de bañarme, encendí la PC y asombrada vi una solicitud que tácitamente estaba esperando.

Acepte rápidamente, sabía que si lo pensaba mucho no lo haría, y necesitaba espontaneidad para salir un poco de la rutina que me absorbía.

Y ese impulso de espontaneidad que me embargo me llevo a escribirle un inbox.

Duplica: quiero preguntarte algo esta noche. Te espero en el primer break en el pasillo de los baños.

No espere respuesta y cerré rápidamente todo. Me termine de vestir, cene con mi familia y una hora antes de mi horario me fui. Necesitaba aire, quería caminar, pasear por aquella zona hostil donde trabajaba, donde los turistas paseaban en una marea de gente, y los olores de las comidas y las personas se mezclaban creando un vaho embriagante.

Llegue al trabajo y luego de loggearme y charlar con Misty sobre lo que iba a pasar esa noche; vi que él llegaba.

-que empiece el show.—le dije a Misty quien sonrio complacida.

Esta historia continuara… (con la voz del locutor sensual jaja)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Es algo muuuuy bizarro. Pero es una historia que se escribe sola. No es pokeshipping, tampoco se que shipping podría ser; pero ciertamente les digo que es una historia hermosa, que tiene de todo y si les atrapa este primer capitulo, el resto les va a encantar.

Esta basada en una historia real. Y lamentablemente no tiene un final. Pero yo le voy a dar uno de lo mas lindo ya verán.

Bueno como de costumbre, todos sus comentarios y criticas son bien recibidos. Estoy aca para aprender.

Y sobre el modo de relato, les voy a avisar que esto es muuuy cambiante porque ahora escribi en primera persona pero quizás haya capítulos escritos en tercera persona y asi. No se asusten.

Cariños!

Venefica.d


	2. Chapter 2

2:

-que empiece el show. —le dije a Misty quien sonrió complacida.

La noche transcurría demasiado tranquila para mi gusto. Eran todos mensajes aburridos, y repetitivos, ya no estaban esos mensajes de novela que solían dejarse los colombianos, o los de los mafiosos españoles, o incluso aquella chica que decía estar secuestrada ya no había vuelto a llamar. Estaba tan tranquila la noche, que fui no se cuantas veces a fumar al baño. Dejándome ahogar por el humo de mis mentolados. Pero en ningún momento cruce palabra con él. Y sentía la mirada de desaprobación de Misty cada vez que volvía cabizbaja del baño.

Tenía muchas ganas de proponerle aquel juego a Brock. Había puesto mucho esmero en producirme, pero parecía que era él quien jugaba conmigo, porque me observaba y cuando volteaba a ver, el ya miraba para otro lado. Y así se paso la noche. Cuando a las 6am llegaban los reemplazos, agarre mi cartera, y mi pequeño saco negro; y salí del edificio sin siquiera esperar a Misty que bajaba conmigo. Necesitaba aire. Quería sentirme algo libre…

-Hey…espera—gritaron a mi espalda. Una sonrisa curvo mis labios, no necesitaba verlo para saber que era él.

-¿qué quieres? – le pregunte de mala gana.

-oye, no sé si decir que es muy tarde o muy temprano para que estés paseándote por estas zonas…sola—finalizo. Aquello me descoloco, ¿acaso estaba preocupado por mi? Si me había ignorado toda la noche.

-ese no es asunto tuyo. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no te concierne en lo mas mínimo—le dije ya hecha una furia. Y empecé a caminar otra vez, yendo hacia ningún punto, solo caminando.

Sentí como se acercaba, sus pasos rápidos cortaban el silencio que se había generado. Era verdad, no era una zona adecuada para pasear, había un par de personas merodeando pero no eran de fiar, y casi todos los negocios estaban cerrados. Era un suicidio caminar por esa zona. Y más si vestías para el infarto como era mi caso. Porque en serio, me había esmerado para deslumbrarlo, una remera de tirantes color azul oscura, y una pollera negra que me llegaba a un poco más arriba que las rodillas. Y unas sandalias de tacón medio, que hacían lucir mis cortas pero estilizadas piernas.

-querías hablar conmigo, dijiste. Y ahora te vas así como así, yo creí que quizás un poco de privacidad y un lugar que no fuera el pasillo de los baños era lo más adecuado para escuchar lo que querías decirme. —dijo seriamente caminando a mi lado.

No respondí, solo me dedique a caminar mirando al frente. Un grupo de jóvenes de mi edad se cruzaron en nuestro camino, los comentarios, las risas y los silbidos iban dirigidos a mi poca vestimenta, y fue cuando me di cuenta de una cosa muy importante. Brock me sostenía del codo y me arrastraba contra su cuerpo, instando a mis piernas a moverse más rápido. Creí oír mal, pero sospecho que un gruñido bajo escapo de su boca, y fue suficiente para acallar a la parvada de adolescentes borrachos que enseguida siguieron su rumbo dejándonos solos.

Intente no darle importancia, me solté de su agarre de mala manera. Mi piel quemaba allí donde su mano había estado presionando. Y de pronto me sentí vacía, sola, abandonada. Un reguero de lágrimas comenzó a fluir de mis ojos, sentía una angustia reprimida quien sabe por cuánto tiempo. El llanto me quebró en dos y doblándome sobre mi cuerpo me fui derrumbando. Jamás en mi vida me había pasado algo así. Soy una persona sensible en demasía, pero no dejaba ver mi debilidad a nadie, nunca me mostré tal cual me sentía. Era como si una duplica de mi, mi yo privado, hubiera salido a la luz, contra la voluntad de mi yo dominante. De pronto deje de ser dos personas luchando por la supremacía de un cuerpo; ahora era un ente lloroso que imploraba con sus lágrimas y sus sollozos algo que jamás en mi vida había encontrado. Un sentimiento espeluznante, un arma de doble filo. Alguien que me cuidase. Sentirme cuidada.

No crean que no fui una persona a la que hayan cuidado, desde luego que lo hicieron, pero no del modo en que lo necesitaba. Sé que por mis modos independientes, quizás choque un poco la idea de necesitar ser cuidada, protegida; pero no es más que uno de mis rasgos ocultos, aquellos rasgos que la Duplica independiente, lucha por ocultar.

Ya sé que temprano esa misma noche había dicho, "que empiece el show"…. Pero nunca asumí que por show me refería a esto. Era un espectáculo bastante (por no decir muy) deprimente, una joven sentada en el suelo llorando sin consuelo, y un chico parado a su lado, guardando un silencio frio, observando. No soy una mujer amante del silencio, pero agradecí que no dijera nada. Era un momento demasiado bochornoso como para escuchar frases trilladas y sabia que no aguantaría ningún tipo de comentarios.

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí, las calles comenzaron a circular con normalidad, la gente iba y venía, metidos en sus asuntos, sin prestarle la menor atención a nosotros. Cuando supe que no habría más lagrimas, me levante. (Si bien, puede que parezca que por ser cornuda consiente, no tenga dignidad; ya les aviso que mi dignidad es algo irrompible así que por mi piensen lo que quieran.) Conservando esa dignidad intacta, una vez levantada; me gire en redondo, y comencé a caminar hacia la parada de colectivos. No me interesaba si él me seguía, o si se había ofendido por mi abandono sorpresivo. Necesitaba poner distancia, este tipo sin hacer nada (porque realmente NO HABIA HECHO NADA o eso pensaba yo) estaba causando un descontrol en mi sensible mente. Y necesitaba recuperar algo de estabilidad.

Mi colectivo venia a la lejanía; la ciudad comenzaba a despertar, muchos madrugadores salian de sus casa en busca de aquella actividad que les generaba un ingreso monetario. Había un hombre en la parada muy parecido a James Blunt pero no me sentía de humor para reír. Unos metros antes de la parada, por costumbre de los colectiveros, paro su transporte. Iba a emprender mi marcha hacia allí cuando algo me retuvo. Ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre el sentir aquella calidez, y eso no me gustaba. Aunque por dentro me moría por seguir sintiendo esa calidez, y otras tantas que amenazaban con florecer si no me iba de allí rápidamente. Me solté de él, y corrí hacia el colectivo. Me subí, saque mi pasaje, y no mire atrás, sabía que si lo veía por las ventanillas me bajaría corriendo e iría a su encuentro.

El viaje fue más rápido de lo que pensé, me entretuve escuchando música, aislando mi mente de cualquier pensamiento, y amordazando a mi corazón antes de que dijera alguna locura. Me convertí en un robot, llegue a mi casa de modo automático, me desvestí y me acosté en mi cama. El sueño no tardo en vencerme, así era mejor. No quería pensar en nada, no quería asumir algo que ya dudaba.

Ya cuando el sol de diciembre no quemaba, me levante de mi letargo, nuevamente en modo automático, hoy no sería ni Duplica independiente, ni Duplica sensible, ni ninguna Duplica. Bueno, quizás solo Duplica Robot.

Me bañe, me vestí, cene y antes de salir rumbo al trabajo, un impulso surgido de algún corto circuito de mi sistema robótico, me obligo a encender mi PC. En mi página de facebook, un 1 brillaba sobre el sobrecito de los mensajes. Una duda me asalto, pero el impulso tomo carrera y luego de clickear aquel sobre; mi corazón se detuvo en seco.

Brock: cuando desees hablar, sabes dónde encontrarme.

Esas palabras ardían en mi mente, sentía que mis circuitos habían dejado lugar a un mazacote de carne que palpitaba. Me dolía respirar, me dolía darme cuenta de que esas palabras, eran exactamente la que necesitaba. No es que no tuviese personas con las que sincerarme, era simplemente que sabía que él lo hacía desinteresadamente, y con una preocupación que era palpable. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención de aquel escueto mensaje, fue la hora en la que lo envió. Apenas 2hs después de mi partida.

Apague la PC, agarre mis cosas y salí. Camine un rato, hasta que note que se me empezaba a hacer tarde, rápidamente divise un colectivo y lo tome. En pocos minutos caminaba por las calles, muy cerca del trabajo; entre aquel mar de gente, que salía de todos lados e iban en todas dimensiones, divise una cabeza conocida. Aun faltaban 15 minutos para fichar, y ese era el tiempo suficiente para aclarar las cosas, y quizás, si esta vez todo salía bien, le comentaría de mi despedida de soltera.

Nunca, bajo ningún riesgo, agiten los brazos y llamen a alguien en una calle donde no hay espacio ni para respirar, es un suicidio y casualmente todo el mundo se llama como la persona a la que buscas. Por suerte, hoy la suerte estaba de mi lado, y al segundo llamado, respondió girándose entre la multitud. Con dificultad logramos encontrarnos a mitad de camino.

-hola—le dije algo apenada. De pronto no sabía que decir, había ensayado un discurso, una sarta de mentiras para disfrazar, un poco de lagrimas para sonar más convincente, y una amarga verdad para pedir un favor. Por una fracción de segundo incluso pensé que lo mejor sería decir la verdad, confesarle que era mi último deseo antes de portar un doble apellido.

-hola—dijo, y su voz me sentó un tanto apagada.

-quiero hablar contigo, pero antes quiero pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento en la mañana—ese si era un buen comienzo, una verdad.

-¿Qué te sucedió?—ya nos habíamos alejado de la multitud de gente, turistas y vendedores. Estábamos al lado del edificio de nuestro turbio trabajo, sentados en un escalón, mirándonos los pies.

-no sabría decirte…-le confesé, y pude notar como eso no lo creía por lo que proseguí—es que, no estoy pasando por un buen momento. –dije al fin.

-supongo, que puede ser eso. Es difícil preparar una boda, y más difícil aun cuando todos se te ponen en contra ¿verdad? Quizás sea el stress. Aparte trabajar de noche, dormir gran parte del día, y mantener una vida social decente consume mucho, es entendible que hayas tenido un colapso. Pero no me refería a eso, si no a porque te fuiste. —aquello me descoloco. Sentí el enojo en sus últimas palabras, como si el haber huido lo hubiera herido.

-ah, eso. Es que, cuando estoy cerca de ti el mundo se me pone patas para arriba… y necesitaba alejarme -no pude evitar que mi boca soltara eso, me arrepentí al instante, le había confesado algo que no tenía intención de soltar. O peor, de asumir.

-suelo causar ese efecto—me dijo con sorna, y un dedo travieso, me acaricio el seño que se me había formado en la frente por estar cavilando las palabras que le había dicho. De todos modos su pequeña broma no me causo la menor gracia; no quería saber que causaba ese efecto en todas (que de hecho lo hacía) porque asumir eso me hacia hervir la sangre. "¿DE DONDE DIABLOS HABIA SURGIDO ESO? CONTROLATE DUPLICA, CONTROLATE" me regaño mi mente.

-ha, chistoso. —le dije. Sentí que el valor corría por mis venas como adrenalina. Es el momento. — ayer quería hacerte una pregunta.

-¿Y hoy no?— seguía bromeando conmigo, y si antes me corría valor por las venas, ahora me corría un odio por su arrogancia y su estúpida petulancia. — decime, ¿que querías preguntarme?

-bueno, como sabes me voy a casar en 1 mes, y mis amigas me están organizando una mega despedida de soltera. Son 5 días de descoque, 4 con ellas y el ultimo…-me sentí algo idiota contándole eso, se que sonaba re infantil. Pero ya había largado una parte y no era momento de acobardarme. Suspire y continúe. —bueno, veras, el ultimo día, es solo para mí. Aunque no del todo, porque al ser el ultimo día de mi soltería, tengo que conseguir un stripper no-profesional, para que me haga un show privado y que sea lo que dios quiera – me empecé a reír, era muy bizarro, y una cosa era saber lo que iba a pasar y otra muy distinta decirlo en voz alta y peor aun decírselo a él en voz alta.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?—me pregunto alzando una ceja, y sentí como si un puño invisible me golpeara, era la realidad, así que cerré mi boca y trate de ordenar mis pensamientos, para no sonar desesperada.

-a eso iba, quería preguntarte si vos querías ser…mmmh… bueno eso.—y esa ceja alta me decía que por un lado entendía que le quería decir, y por otro lado estaba esperando que yo lo dijera. Creí que sería más sencillo, pero bueno, evidentemente a mí las cosas bobas no me salen. —Si queres ser mi stripper.- Dije al fin.

Desde pequeña sospeche que el universo atentaba contra mis deseos. Nunca nada me salía tal cual lo planeado, o peor aun me enfocaba tanto en planear algo analizando los pros y los contras que nunca contaba con el factor externo. Siempre hay un tercero que con sus planes sieeempre caga los míos. Y digo esto, porque me baso en la hermosa filosofía personal de "todas tus acciones están ligadas de rebote a las acciones de alguien que se te adelanto" malditos terceros. Ser una persona individual e independiente tiene más restricciones que ser un preso; a nivel decisiones. Y pienso todo esto porque justo cuando estaba esperando la respuesta a mi último deseo; Misty aparece sonriendo y me arrastra con ella al edificio, sin decirme una palabra y yo incapaz de decir nada.

Cuando llegamos a nuestros puestos, Misty se giro para verme, aun conservaba esa sonrisa que me decía que una maldad había sido planeada.

-¿Qué queres?—le pregunte, remarcando el odio y la bronca en mi voz.

-salvarte…- dijo conservando la sonrisa.

-¿salvarme de qué?—esto no me estaba gustando, mi odio había sido sustituido por miedo, lo que sea que esta chica estuviera planeando sería malo. Muy malo.

-ya no tenes que buscar un stripper. Porque cambio la prenda, ese día vas a hacer algo muy diferente—aquello me asusto. Si antes estaba asustada ahora estaba horrorizada.

-¿y que se supone que tenga que hacer ahora?—temiendo escuchar algo que ya sospechaba.

-vas a trabajar de guía turistica por un día—dijo al fin. Eso no sonaba tan mal. Pero no entendía algo.

-¿y qué tiene eso que ver con la prenda de mi despedida de soltera?—y me arrepentí de haber preguntado.

-tiene todo que ver, porque vas a trabajar tu ultimo día, aquí en la ciudad con un grupo de gente que quiere conocer los lugares más icónicos y… lo harás en lencería. —dijo tranquila. JA. Tranquila, estaba muy tranquila cuando decía aquello. Sentí que mi mandíbula se me desprendía de la cara y sentí incluso como rozaba mi pera la alfombra sucia y apestosa del piso.

To be continued….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, heme aqui una vez mas. :)

espero les guste! quizas me tarde en actualizar pero tengan por seguro que no voy a abandonar a mis bebes letristicos!

Creo que es un buen momento para aclarar que si, por momentos la narracion de Dupli puede ser complicada, pero para que les sea mas facil, hagan de cuenta que ustedes mismos estan pensando lo que ella dice. Digamos que esto es un reflejo de su mente, como un diario que se va empapando de todo lo que le pasa por la cabeza. en fin :)

gracias a todos!

venefica.d


	3. Chapter 3

3:

-¿y qué tiene eso que ver con la prenda de mi despedida de soltera?—y me arrepentí de haber preguntado.

-tiene todo que ver, porque vas a trabajar tu ultimo día, aquí en la ciudad con un grupo de gente que quiere conocer los lugares más icónicos y… lo harás en lencería. —dijo tranquila. JA. Tranquila, estaba muy tranquila cuando decía aquello. Sentí que mi mandíbula se me desprendía de la cara y sentí incluso como rozaba mi pera la alfombra sucia y apestosa del piso.

Debí haberlo sospechado; era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, que amablemente desistiera de hacerme pasar vergüenza con un stripper no profesional. Pero hacerme guiar a un grupo de turistas por la ciudad, vistiendo lencería; ni siquiera eso podía rayar en lo ridículo, era simplemente inaceptable.

-ni loca—le dije mirándola y acentuando la furia en mi mirada. Podría aceptar cualquier estúpida petición PERO ESA NO.

-¿Cómo que ni loca?—me pregunto inocente la muy… ainsh la muy ella.

-Si, ni loca. A demás, si no hubiera sido por tu secuestro de recién… yo habría conseguido al stripper—le dije tratando de sonar lo mas convencida posible.

-¿CÓMO?—y tuve que callarla con mi mano para que no gritase, cuando con su mirada me suplico que la soltara, en voz muy baja agrego—eso quiere decir que le preguntaste al nuevo si se prestaba, ¿verdad?

-veo que no solo sos rápida para planearme bochornos, ¡si no que encima sabes atar cabos con migajas! Si, pero como te dije recién, si no me hubieras arrastrado contra mi voluntad ahora mismo sabría la respuesta. —la mire con el ceño fruncido haciendo que todo el peso de mi enojo cayera sobre mis palabras. Adoraba a Misty, era muy buena amiga, pero llegaba un momento en el que me exasperaba terriblemente su impulsividad. – ahora ya que me has hecho perder la noche, te voy a pedir amablemente que no me molestes por lo que queda de la misma. ¿Fui clara?—le dije. Sabía que quizás estaba siendo demasiado ruda, pero si hay algo que odio, es que me hagan hacer cosas al divino pedo. Y esa pregunta que había formulado antes, me había costado muchísimo. Mi orgullo, mi dignidad y ese cumulo de sentimientos me obligaban a sentirme ofendida por las actitudes de mi amiga.

Sin decir nada, agarro sus cosa, y se sentó 3 lugares más a mi derecha. Quizás un poco de silencio y soledad me ayudarían a poner en claro mi mente. Cosa que pronto vi como un imposible cuando cierto hombre, de ojos rasgados se sentó a mi lado en completo silencio.

Había algo en el aire, cuando él se me acercaba, era algo intoxícante, como si de repente todo el aire que nos rodeara se volviera un gas venenoso, pero la única afectada soy yo. Porque podía ver que al resto no le pasaba; quizás alguna que otra mujer se sentía embriagada como yo, pero en menor medida, o algún hombre se sentía embelesado por el modo de ser de este individuo, pero puedo asegurar y pongo las manos en el fuego, que a nadie más que a mí, me ponía como una masa amorfa. Las piernas eran gelatina, y qué decir de mi boca, se me secaba de repente cuando él me preguntaba o decía algo. Y no digamos nada de cómo me quedo mirándolo fijamente, estudiando y memorizando cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada todo. Me estoy volviendo una enferma, una adicta a mirarlo; y eso no es lo que debería pasar.

Hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas para concentrarme en mi trabajo. Tenia que focalizarme que si no me había respondido y ahora no me decía nada, era porque obviamente mi idea era una tontería descabellada que no iba a llevar a ningún lado.

Esa noche creo que fui unas 40 veces al baño a fumar, hiperventilaba cuando me sentaba en el box y el estaba a mi lado, ajeno a mi presencia hablando animadamente con Misty y el resto de los compañeros. Los celos, por verlo tan campante hablando con mi amiga me invadían cada vez que escuchaba la risita coqueta de ella; agradecí enormemente cuando se hicieron las 6am. Antes de firmar mi planilla y retirarme, mi supervisor me "informo" que el 31 de diciembre trabajaría de 20pm a 8am (yeeei! 12hs encerrada con un montón de gente que no conozco no me interesa conocer y lo más probable con Brock, lejos de mi familia y amigos. Genial.). Cuando llegue a planta baja, un impulso surgido de quien sabe donde me obligo a emprender una carrera. Corría por mí, corría para mí, y corría para huir. No lo supe en ese momento, pero sabía que corriendo no iba a lograr alejarme de este "embrollo" en el que sola me había metido.

No sé cuantas cuadras corrí, tampoco me importaba, ya estaba cerca de un conocido paseo de compras, pero claro, la hora no iba a permitir que nada estuviera abierto. Y yo tenía que hacer tiempo hasta las 8 porque tenía que ir al registro civil a confirmar la fecha para el dichoso casamiento. Y luego iba a desayunar con mi novio, por ahí, para luego volver a casa dormir, bañarme, cenar y otra vez a trabajar.

Mi vida se estaba volviendo una rutina aburrida; si no sucumbía a alguna crisis nerviosa, estaba durmiendo para aguantar las 8hs de jornada laboral. Era un circulo vicioso, dormir, llorar, llorar dormir, y así hasta que quien sabe cuando me canse.

En fin, caminando ya un poco más calmada, llegue hasta el registro civil, no era muy lejos, pero caminar a esa hora era toda una travesía. Cuando llegue me encontré con que mi novio no había llegado (vivía enfrente) y como no tenía ganas de esperarlo, entre y confirme yo la fecha y los últimos detalles del civil. Como la fecha para los análisis sanguíneos, y los papeles para los testigos

Pasaron los días, las noches se me hacían eternas, con Misty hablábamos poco y nada; y sabía que era por mi enojo. Por como la había tratado. Soy buena amiga, pero si me enojo o hacen algo que saben que me puede joder, a veces no reacciono bien y bueno, pasa esto.

Con Brock hablábamos poco y nada también, lo normal, saludos, hablar de algo de música y nada más.

El 26 de diciembre, Brock cumplía 25 años todos lo saludaron, menos yo. Y capaz se pregunten porque, bueno, no sé, pero no me gusta hacer lo que todos hacen. Y si eso incluía no saludarlo por el cumpleaños, pues no lo iba a saludar, yo no quería ser una más. Salí corriendo una vez más del edificio, pero esta vez para ir a retirar algunos objetos del casamiento.

Pase por el local donde tenía encargados los souvenirs, y la última tanda de invitaciones; seguramente antes del fin de semana llegarían a mi casa, así podría terminar de repartirlas. Estas actividades me mantenía un poco alejada de la realidad que me rodeaba, apenas hacia unos días, otro rumor de infidelidad había llegado a mis oídos, y para variar era otra chica conocida. En fin, quizás no durmiera, pero volvería a juntar las pruebas necesarias y otra vez lo enfrentaría. Ya sabía que esperar. Ese "ay mi amor, no seas tonta" ya me lo sabía de memoria. Sonreí con sorna, así iba a ser mi vida de casada, solo que una con un papel que dice que la otra persona legalmente está atada a vos te sirve para denunciarlo de adulterio y ganar una buena indemnización. A mí la plata en realidad me importa poco, pero verlo humillado, acorralado, y obligado a confesar es algo que seguramente disfrutaría mucho.

Llegue a mi casa, y sentí que una ducha me iba a aliviar un poco la desazón que sentía en ese momento. La ducha no me calmo para nada, esos minutos de relajación se vieron interrumpidos por las 15mil llamadas perdidas de mi dichoso novio. Decidí que ese día implementaría la ley del hielo. El silencio mata me dijeron una vez… ojala lo mate.

Me vestí, y me encerré en mi habitación con la PC. Al abrir el fb encontré un mensaje en la bandeja de entrada. No lo esperaba, aunque realmente siempre me sorprendían los mensajes de Brock.

Brock: ¿Estás bien? ¿Queres hablar?

Duplica: no realmente, no por acá.

Al enviarlo, cerré la ventana y abrí el Word, necesitaba escribir y descargarme, ya había escrito fácil 50 novelas basadas en todo lo que me venía pasando a lo largo de los años y desde que me habían regalado la PC. Un bip me desconcertó en plena escritura.

Brock: ¿Dónde queres hablar?

Duplica: te paso mi cel., y hablamos por mensaje de texto ¿dale? 11xxxxxx89.

Brock: nunca pensé que me darías tu número.

Ok. Aquello realmente no me lo esperaba. Cerré una vez más la ventana, y empecé otra vez a escribir. De repente, el "I would any day die for you" comenzó a sonar y vibrar. Genial, este tipo es flash para algunas cosas y es un caracol para muchas otras.

11xxxxxx32: hola Dupli, soy Brock. Estas bien?

Yo: si estoy bien. Mentira no lo estoy, pero es cosa mía nada importante.

Brock: si te pasa algo si es importante, si queres podes contarme.

Yo: no te interesan mis problemas

Brock: probame.

Grr, cuando me escribió eso sentí que la sangre me hervía. Por alguna razón sabía que era capaz de dar mi alma por probarlo.

Yo: ok. Soy la cornuda más grande del mundo, lo sé, soy consciente de eso, y aun así, sigo con el tema del casamiento. Mis mejores amigas están organizando cada locura inimaginable para mi despedida de soltera, trabajo en un lugar más turbio que las cloacas y Hey! Hace días que no duermo una noche! Y para colmos, anoche fue tu cumpleaños y como vi que todos te saludaron no me quise ni acercar.

Brock: que tonta, todavía estas a tiempo para saludarme. Y sobre lo otro, yo creo que sos lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar las decisiones correctas. Yo no te puedo decir no te cases, porque es tu deseo, y si así crees que vas a ser feliz, entonces no me queda más que respetarte.

Nuevamente este hombre me sorprendía, todos a los que les comentaba de mi unión nupcial, me salían con que era una loca, que eso es algo serio, que me iba a arrepentir. Hasta mis padres estaban en desacuerdo. Y al estar acostumbrada a comentarios hirientes, negativas y reproches, como que recibir un comentario como el que Brock me hizo la verdad me descolocaba y lograba que me hiciera un vuelco el corazón.

No sabía que responderle, así que preferí guardar silencio. Faltaban 5 días para año nuevo, y tenía que prepararme mentalmente para pasar 12hs encerrada en ese lugar. Escuchando mensajes ajenos, y saludos a las familias, lejos de la mía.

El celular volvió a sonar. Había olvidado que había dejado a Brock con la palabra en la boca (es un decir, estábamos hablando por mensaje).

Brock: bueno, si queres hablar sabes que contás conmigo. Beso.

Deje el celular en el escritorio y me arrastre hasta la cama, rodé y rodé unas horas hasta que el sueño al mediodía me venció. Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y el sonido del celular sonando. Me acerque y con solo ver el nombre en la pantalla, algo en el estomago se me rebelo. No quería hablar con él. Bastante tenía con sus cuernos como para querer hablar. Puse el celular en modo vuelo y bloquee la señal, así no me molestaba, aunque sea por un rato.

La rutina siguió, las invitaciones fueron enviadas, los souvenirs guardados listos para llevar al salón; mi vestido hacia un mes y un poco mas ya estaba listo, guardado pulcramente en el placar.

Por suerte en esos días volvimos a recuperar nuestra amistad con Misty, ella unos días después de año nuevo partiría a un país vecino, por unos asuntos familiares. Me dolía su marcha, pero más me dolía, el no haber podido disfrutar esos momentos que pase enojada y alejada de ella.

Y con Brock, bueno, no habíamos avanzado mucho, no habíamos hablado mas sobre la despedida de soltera o nada relacionado al casamiento, es más aun ni siquiera me había dado una respuesta sobre ese tema.

En fin, año nuevo llego, mejor dicho el 30 de diciembre llego; y aquí estaba yo, sentada en el box embriagándome con sidra barata y tratando de entender a los latinoamericanos borrachos que querían saludar a sus familias, a Enrique Iglesias que cantaba una que otra canción y a aquellas canciones que sonaban de fondo en los teléfonos como cuando dejas el tubo descolgado y se escucha lo que pasa alrededor pero nada más.

Las doce sonaron en un reloj de pared y todos nos paramos y nos abrazamos con hipocresía. Nadie se soportaba en ese piso, estar trabajando 12hs en las fiestas y sin paga extra era un martirio. Pero en fin, yo seguía tomando la sidra, riéndome de las incoherencias que transcribía a causa de los malos audios.

Misty me abrazo y me deseo un feliz año, lleno de revelaciones. Lo mismo le desee a ella. Solo que no espere que su deseo en mi se cumpliera, hasta que en uno de mis paseos a fumar al baño, me choque literalmente con un caballero moreno de ojos rasgados que me agarro por los hombros y luego me abrazo. No caí en su abrazo hasta que me di cuenta que me estaba quedando sin aire por su agarre brusco, alguien se había pasado de copas y esa no era yo. Me solté, le dije feliz año y me encerré en el baño conmocionada. Hiperventilaba de la emoción. Brock me había abrazado. Mi papa me llamo por teléfono, deseándome lo mismo que otros años y esta vez un poco mas de cordura. Eso era nuevo.

La noche avanzo más lenta que carrera de tortugas. Ya pasadas las 3am los mensajes eran muy densos. Los borrachos y los teléfonos no son amigos, no los junten.

Fue una noche muy larga e interminable, hasta que las 8am llegaron y ya cansada de una noche aburrida, salimos todos juntos. En las calles aun había gente festejando, muchos borrachos; la alegría era palpable en el aire. Con Misty tomamos nuestro colectivo, y dejamos que el grupo se disolviera solo. Ella se quedaría en mi casa porque ese día tendríamos franco y como su familia no estaba pasaría el comienzo del año conmigo.

Dormimos hasta muy entrada la tarde, y nos despertamos porque mi celular avisaba que un mensaje había llegado. Sin leer el nombre de quien lo mandaba lo abrí.

Brock: no kiero ser tu stripper. kero ser la unik persona con la ke hagas el amor ants de casart

To be continued….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ya el 3er cap arriba! sii. bueno espero que si alguien lo lee no me mate por como esta escrito y si puede parecer aburrido pero aguanten que la accion se acerca... les aseguro.

gracias a los que leen :)

saludos nos vemos prontillo


End file.
